


Gunplay

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gallavich, Kissing, M/M, Mickey Doesn't Talk, Weekend Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mickey and Ian take a weekend trip to Lake Michigan with Ian's new gay friends, and Mickey fells out of place at first but warms up to it in the end. Fluffy kissing of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunplay

Mickey was not looking forward to this weekend.

It's not that all these people weren't decent, it's that he has no idea how to act around them. It's like he's in a whole new fucking world. He doesn't want to be hanging off Ian all night because he knows what that looks like and he ain't that kind of guy.

So on the second day when Ian told him that they were heading down to the lake for some kind of cruise he wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself. He survived the first day because he could go and lock himself away in their room and sleep for a few hours or sneak out the back of the chateau and smoke. This time there were only two options; sink or swim, literally.

"How long's this thing going to take?" He asked Ian as they walked down to the dock, his hands shoved in his pockets and his bottom lip sucked up into his mouth.

"Relax Mickey, it'll be fun. Nothing wrong with a little fun." Ian said, giving him a smile a little too big for his face.

"Yeah right, fun for who?" Mickey muttered.

They headed up to the yacht where a couple of Ian's new friends were already waiting. He greeted them with a kiss to the cheek and Mickey gave each of them a quick wave. One of them offered Mickey a drink which he took and downed pretty quickly. Ian had some kind fo cocktail and they launched into a discussion about Brian's newest photo project.

Mickey could not have felt more out of place.

A few hours in he had steeled away from the crowd, sneaking around the side for a forbidden smoke.

"You know you're not supposed to do that on here." He turned to see some tall blonde guy leaning against the side rail.

"There's a lot of things I ain't supposed to do. 'Supposed to' don't mean shit." He said, lips still wrapped around the cigarette.

The stranger let out a laugh. "True enough, you got another one of those?"

Mickey nodded and held out the box for him to take one and then flicked his lighter.

He lit up and took a long drag. "Man, that feels good, just don't tell Danny, he'll absolutely kill me." He chuckled and Mickey just gave him a sort-of smile and turned back to face the water. "You're here with Ian right?"

"Yeah." Mickey said.

"You're a lucky dude." Mickey said nothing and the strnger nodded to himself. "I get it, I started out like you, didn't really fit into the scene but you get used to it I guess." He shrugged.

It was at that moment when Ian turned the corner.

"Oh, not interrupting anything am I?" He asked.

Mickey scoffed. "What do you think?"

"I might just leave you too it." The stranger gave Ian a smile and threw the cigarette overboard before leaving them alone in a closed off corner of the yacht.

"You okay Mick? You disappeared for a bit." Ian said.

"I'm having a smoke, alright?" He said harshly but Ian's face softened.

He could see that Mickey was just feeling a little uncomfortable in a new environment and just needed a bit of time to adjust. He walked over to him and threaded his arms around his waist, feeling him tense up but he didn’t pull away.

"Well take your time but when you're done we've got to go out and show you off, Jason's been mouthing off about his skills with a gun so you and me are going to kick his ass in a game of skeet." Ian said with a smile, his lips in Mickey's ear.

Mickey's head twitched away from him a little but he did like the idea of getting his hands on a gun, now that was what he was comfortable with. He turned around, trying to wriggle out of Ian's grip but his arms were firm and he stared down at the shorter boy with his eyebrows raised and a smug little smile.

"Well are we doing this or are you gonna hold me here all fuckin' day?" Mickey said but Ian wasn't letting him go so easily.

Mickey rolled his eyes and leant up to peck him quickly on the lips. Ian wasn't having anything half full so he pulled him in tighter and leant down again to flush his lips against Mickey's. This time he didn't flinch away. His lips were pliant and soft and his hand even reached up to brush his fingertips against Ian's jaw for a moment before pulling his lips away.

"So they think they can beat us at gunplay?" Mickey scoffed. "We didn't grow up on the fucking south side for nothin'." He grinned.

Ian smiled and slipped his hand down to Mickey's. He fought the urge to pull away but he knew that no one here would even bat an eyelid and so he widened the gap between his tattooed fingers to make room for Ian's as he flicked away his cigarette and let the red-head pull him back out to the others.

"Maybe this thing won't completely suck." Mickey shrugged.

Ian's lips stretched into a smile. "We'll have to see about that one later."

Mickey just shook his head, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to my tumblr ask!
> 
> [ ask box ](http://bekka18chaos.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
